Gallery
by BabyGurl278
Summary: [Oneshot.] Peach is dating Mario, but doesn't realize he is just using her like he always does. So Roy stands up, to prove to her that she is worth more. [Roy and Peach] For, Sage of Downtown Hyrule.


Author's Note:

Hey everyone! **BabyGurl278** here with another one-shot! Yah, keep the one-shots coming!

This was inspired after listening to the song called _Gallery_ by Mario Vasquez. It's my new favorite song, and I could seriously listen to it over and over again. I love the meaning in this song, and just overall the song is totally awesome. If you haven't heard it yet, you seriously should.

I guess I'll let you all start reading.

This goes to **Sage of Downtown Hyrule**. Thanks to her, I have fallen in love with the Roy and Peach pairing.

Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------

**Gallery**

Peach walked alone through the hallways of the mansion. She hummed softly, hoping to entertain herself. The day seemed to drag on forever in her mind, and so far she hasn't spoken to Mario. The two had been dating for over three months, and now she feels as if their relationship isn't as strong as it used to be.

When their relationship was first starting out, they were practically inseparable. The two were never seen without each other. She truly felt like she was in love. Now, things were different. They spent less time together, and even when they were hanging out, Mario would always be talking to his friends more than her. It hurt her inside, but she was too afraid to tell him how she felt. She didn't want them to argue, and ruin their relationship.

Peach walked out the back of the mansion, and stopped briefly glancing around at the pool. Just about all of her friends were down there, relaxing in the sun or swimming. Out of all the smashers by the pool, the red plumber wasn't there. Peach sighed deeply and frowned turning to head back inside.

She abruptly stopped and glanced at her reflection from the sliding glass door. Her long soaked blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, and she wore a short white and pink beach dress. Black sunglasses sat on her head, and her pink flip-flops matched her dress. Her skin was red on her arms and face, and burned whenever she moved. She had gotten sunburn, sitting out by the pool waiting.

Mario had never showed.

The Mushroom Princess headed back inside, to continue her search for Mario. She had been hearing rumors around the mansion about her boyfriend, things she didn't want to hear. Samus had told her these things, and she found out from Zelda. Zelda heard them from Link, who heard them from Captain Falcon, who heard them from Ness. The chain continued, and figuring out who started the news was impossible.

Of course, Peach questioned Mario who immediately said they weren't true. She didn't know who to believe at the moment. From what she had heard, Mario was just using her. Mario loved her. But was that the truth or what she wanted to believe?

Peach closed her eyes tightly as she carefully walked upstairs to the dorms. Maybe Mario was with Luigi in his room. She hasn't checked, so it could be a possibility. She has searched all around the mansions, except for the dorms on the second floor.

As Peach passed the first couple of dorms, a door was heard opening and closing from behind. A kind voice softly called Peach's name, causing the princess to stop and look over her shoulder. She briefly smiled and turned, to the young redheaded prince standing behind her.

" Hello Roy."

Roy smiled and waved. " Hey Peach, sup?"

Peach sighed deeply, and lowered her head. Roy frowned, noticing her distraught expression. The prince wore red T-shirt, and some white shorts that fell to his knees. He had on some black flip-flops, and a long towel tossed over his shoulder.

" What's wrong?"

" Nothing." Peach remarked, lifting her head. " I was searching for Mario. He didn't show at the pool, so I was beginning to worry."

Roy frowned. " Oh…him…" He turned his head.

Peach's eyes widened. " What?"

" Peach, I've been hearing some rumors about him."

Peach sighed frustrated. She placed her hands on her hips. " Not you too. Who'd you hear them from?"

" That doesn't matter." Roy explained. " What does matter is that those rumors are true."

" My boyfriend is not using me." Peach explained, sternly.

" Yes, he is." Roy replied.

Peach bit her lip, and sighed once more. She was getting infuriated that everyone was saying Mario was using her. They didn't know him. She believed what her heart told her. Mario was telling the truth, he would never lie to her. She trusted him, and still did.

" I'm not listening to you." Peach kept her voice low, holding back her anger. " I'm tried of everyone telling me this."

" I'm trying to help you, Peach."

" Help me?" Her anger took over. " Roy, you're telling me that my boyfriend doesn't love me, how are you helping me? I'd like to know!"

Roy's eyes widened by her sudden anger. He sighed softly, staying calm, and making sure he doesn't end up with the same tone as her. " Peach, please…"

" I'm sorry, but I can't believe what you are saying." Peach abruptly turned and headed down the hallway.

She refused to look back at the prince, not slowing down until she knew he wasn't watching. Once she heard Roy turn and head downstairs, Peach steadied her pace, and frowned. She regretted what she had done, yelling at Roy like she did. Her and Roy were good friends, but she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Why did he care about her relationship with Mario anyway? Roy doesn't even like him.

Peach suddenly stopped and turned looking back down the empty hallway. Was it because Roy cared? Was he trying to help her, because he cared about her feelings, and didn't want her to get hurt? Peach sighed. She didn't know. And right now she didn't care. She wanted to find Mario to confront him. So she can get some answers.

Peach finally reached Luigi's dorm, which was at the end of the hallway. She rolled her hand into a fist about to knock. Her hand came just inches away from the wooden door, when she abruptly stopped and stood still. Voices were heard on the other side of the room. Luigi and Mario. Peach lowered her hand to her side and leaned her ear closer to the door, listening to their conversation.

" I can't believe you're doing this again, Mario."

" Why not?"

" Cause, Peach is really nice. She doesn't deserve it."

" Luigi, you need to relax. When I go meet Peach at the pool, I'll just tell her it's better if we see different people. Then, I'll go find the new girl, Sandra."

" Sandra…" Peach whispered.

" And?"

" And she will be mine."

Peach's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she had heard. The rumors…they were true. Every single one of them was true. Peach shook her head as she covered her mouth with her hand. How could she have been so stupid? Sandra was the new girl who had just joined the tournament. He was just using her, and now he has found another girlfriend.

Peach closed her eyes tightly, feeling the verge to break down and cry. Her heart continued to race, as tears built up in her eyes. She wasn't going to let him get away with this.

The door immediately swung open, as Peach violently opened the door. The Mario brothers, both surprised by the sudden entrance, jumped off the beds and immediately turned to the door. Peach stood in the doorway, a strong frown held upon her face. Her forced herself to hold back the tears, to not let them see her cry.

The room sat in silence, as the two brothers stared at her. She stood tall, waiting for one of them to speak first. She wished she had Samus' courage and strength right now. She knew she was going to need it.

Mario steadily began to panic, but covered up his anxiousness. " Sorry, I wasn't at the pool, Peach. How long have you been there?"

" Long enough…" Peach replied sternly. " I—I can't believe…"

Mario abruptly made his way over toward the princess. " Peach, listen…"

" No!" Peach stammered. " Everyone has always told me to listen, and now I think it's time for you to listen to me. How could you do this? I trusted you Mario! I trusted you and you stabbed me in the back!"

" Peach, you have to understand!" Mario explained, leveling his voice with hers.

Peach shook her head. " No, I don't need to understand. I have understood enough. We're through!"

She turned to leave, but a tight grip prevented her from going anywhere. Peach's eyes widened as she turned and swung her hand in, colliding it right into Mario's cheek. Mario immediately let go of Peach and held his cheek, causing Luigi to hurry to his brother's aid.

Peach turned and walked out of the room, running back into the hallway.

Even though she seemed tough, she was really falling apart inside. As she headed back to her dorm, the hurt and tormented Peach finally came out, revealing herself. Numerous tears rolled down the princess's reddened cheeks, as she entered her dorm.

Peach kicked off her flip-flops and jumped onto her bed, crying within a pillow. She had done what was right, and broken up with him, but she didn't feel content about it. The pain still remained, and she could still feel the sting in her hand.

Minutes turned into hours, as Peach stayed within her dorm, thinking about what happened earlier that day. She remained alone, until a soft knock came to her door. Peach sat up in the bed, and grabbed a pillow hugging it, as she told the person to come in. At first, she wasn't in the mood of talking to someone else, but company is probably what she needed.

The door opened and Roy entered the room. He closed the door behind him, and carefully walked over to the bed, noticing Peach's miserable expression.

" What happened?"

Peach sniffed. " You were right…" She whispered. " Mario was using me…"

Roy's eyes widened. " You found out?"

" I overheard him and Luigi talking." Peach lowered her head, playing with the pillow. " Mario was only using me and was going to dump me for Sandra."

" Sandra?" Roy repeated. Peach nodded. Roy sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bed. His hair was damp from the pool, and he smelt like chlorine. " You deserve better than him, Peach."

Peach lifted her head to the prince next to her. " What do you mean?"

Roy smirked. " Well, I imagined it like this. Mario has this large gallery of all the woman he has dated. Every single one of them is priceless. They are worthless, and he doesn't care about them. I…I didn't want that to be you. He's treated you, like he has treated the previous woman he has dated. You're were going to get hurt Peach, I knew it."

Peach blinked, thinking. " So, I was just a worthless piece of art to Mario?"

Roy nodded. " Yes…"

" And why are you telling me this?"

Roy smiled, lowering his head. " Because…" He spoke softly. " I care…"

Peach's eyes widened. " What?"

" I couldn't stand seeing you with him, Peach." Roy confessed.

Peach remained silent, thinking about what he was telling her. Her heart began to race as Roy stood and walked over to Zelda's bed. Peach lowered her head to her pillow. Was Roy telling her this, because he cared about her? Did he have feelings for her?

Just thinking about it caused Peach to smile, and slightly blush. Roy believed she deserved someone better than Mario and maybe, she did.

A bright flash caused Peach to immediately turn her head back to Roy, who was holding up a Polaroid camera in front of his face. Her eyes widened as her mouth slightly hung open. Roy laughed, taking the picture and shaking it in front of him.

" Roy! What are you doing?" Peach question as she tossed her pillow aside, crawling to the edge of the bed.

" Taking a picture." Roy answered. He set the camera back down on the nightstand and walked over to the princess handing the picture to her.

Peach glanced down at the picture in her hands, and smile. This picture showed a new side to her. The tears were gone, and so was the miserable look upon her face. She didn't look like she had been hurt, and it was then she realized the sting in her hand had vanished.

She was content.

Roy sat down behind her and slipped his arms around her waist, careful of her sunburn. He grinned, glancing down at the picture, the two admired.

" You need to be treated as one of a kind." He whispered in her ear. " And to me, you are worth a lot more."

--------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

I had actually re-written this one-shot because the first one sucked. Well, I didn't really enjoy it, so I came to a conclusion…and re-wrote it. And I must say, I like this one better. Sorry about the ending too, I think the ending was a little corny…

If you haven't heard the song _Gallery_, go and read the lyrics. This one-shot was inspired by that song, which is what I said in the beginning, and the lyrics will connect to this. I promise.

And I know Mario isn't mean, but he is in this one-shot and Sandra is just some person I made up for this occasion because I didn't want him going out with Peach's friends, Zelda and Samus. And Nana is a too young.

Hope you all enjoyed it!

Until Next Time!


End file.
